multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Empire
Author's note: These contain screenshots and uses of characters from video games such as, Star Wars Empire At War, Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, and Spore, I have not created these games and I am simply using them to make a cool story. By the year 2223, the Earth's course has changed dramatically. The great superpowers of the world 114 years earlier engaged in a 3rd world war where much of the population of many countries were mobilized into the armed forces. This left 200 million dead and forced the governments to seek peace with eachother. At the same time, Earth had begun to launch its first starships, and began to colonize other planets. In 2142, the human race colonized Mars, and a huge amount of the population was transported to the planet, freeing the constraints of overpopulation. The same could be said for Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, and Io have become terraformed and colonized, though no life was found on them. Venus became a major source of raw materials and other materials and was mined by huge amounts of gravity resistant droids. Overtime, the countries of the world united into various countries, such as the North American Republic, the South American Confederation, West Asian Alliance, African Union, and the Republic of Europe. The last major conflict in 2164-2170 was called the Mars War, as it was fought on Martian soil for the greatest chunk of the planet. It was not on the scale of the previous wars, but indeed showed that the Earth was in no real condition to fight true wars. This saw the rise of many rich corporations who, taking advantage of the Superpower's weakened condition, forged their own militaries. Two corporations emerged as the strongest, the Valkin Alliance, and the Teris Corporation. They went to war in 2198. 1st Corporate War The war began in april, 2198, and was fought with a series of battles from May to November. In these battles, the Valkin Army siezed a number of factories and sites affiliated with Teris. The North American Army attempted to intervene but was defeated at the battles of San Fransisco and Phoenix, respectively. The defeat of a military superpower meant that corporations had become the primary rulers of the world. In December, fighting resumed and entered a stalemate by january, 2199. In the march to the Mississippi, The Teris 5th Army seized all of the Valkin interests in that region. In March, a large battle in Manhattan saw the intervention of Europe and the East Asian People's republic. By April, the three way war raged on in stalemate. As it dragged on, Russia launched an assault on Teris holdings to in Kazhakstan and entered the war. A bloody campaign in North America from May to August ended in the decisive Summer offensive by the Valkin. The assault broke the Teris lines in the Mississippi and knocked them out of the war. Then the North American, European, Russian, and East Asian armies launched a failed assault on Valkin lines in Tennessee and allowed the Valkin to launch the fall offensive, which ended in a decisive victory with the signing of the Treaty of Moscow, which ended the fighting. The war lasted from April 2198 to November 2199. It also saw the first repulsor lift tanks. These vehicles were primarily designed to break enemy lines and were lightweight, but powerful. The Valkin T-1B became the basis of other tank designs. Rise of Dexo Dexo Industries was a corporation founded by Nathaniel Dexo and Wilhelm Sanax. Both men set out to create a corporation to rival Valkin and Telris. They started with a few loyal officers an built up a powerful army. Then, they did something impressive. The Cyber-trooper MK I was a tall, lightweight droid that was designed for warfare. It had a shield and a sword and was strong enough to wipe out entire squads of soldiers. Dexo kept this secret, and at the same time designed tanks to counter their enemies. They built the Raptor Tank, a lightwight, anti infantry tank. They later created the Walker MK I, a vehicle that launched light caliber shells. Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Star Wars Series Category:Jurrassic Park Franchise Category:Locations on Earth Category:Inside the Sol system Category:Milky Way Galaxy